Storia di Westeros
by Articioc
Summary: Lord Baelish scrive una storia di Westeros alla maniera che fece Francesco Guicciardini; in omaggio al grande politico e letterato fiorentino, amico di Machiavelli, l'ho scritta usando l'italiano del '500 (e, alla maniera degli scrittori di quel tempo, ho italianizzato i nomi dei personaggi). Attenzione: mi sono ispirato alla serie TV e ci sono degli spoiler!
1. Chapter 1

_Proposito e fine dell'opera. Prosperità del Continente occidentale intorno al 287. La politica di Roberto Baratèone ed il desiderio di pace de' signori guesterossini. La pace apparente e l'ambizione de' Lannestieri._

Io ho deliberato di scrivere le cose accadute alla memoria nostra nel Continente Occidentale, dappoi che l'armi de' signori, suscitate dopo la morte di re Roberto, cominciorono con grandissimo movimento a perturbarla: materia, per la varietà e grandezza loro, molto memorabile e piena di atrocissimi accidenti; avendo patito tanti anni Guesterosse tutte quelle calamità con le quali sogliono i miseri mortali, ora per l'ira giusta degl'Iddèi ora dalla empietà e sceleratezze degli altri uomini, essere vessati. Dalla cognizione de' quali casi, tanto vari e tanto gravi, potrà ciascuno, e per sé proprio e per bene publico, prendere molti salutiferi documenti onde per innumerabili esempli evidentemente apparirà a quanta instabilità, né altrimenti che uno mare concitato da' venti, siano sottoposte le cose umane; quanto siano perniciosi, quasi sempre a se stessi ma sempre a' popoli, i consigli male misurati di coloro che dominano, quando, avendo solamente innanzi agli occhi o errori vani o le cupidità presenti, non si ricordando delle spesse variazioni della fortuna, e convertendo in detrimento altrui la potestà conceduta loro per la salute comune, si fanno, poca prudenza o per troppa ambizione, autori di nuove turbazioni.

Ma le calamità di Guesterosse (acciocché io faccia noto quale fusse allora lo stato suo, e insieme le cagioni dalle quali ebbeno l'origine tanti mali) cominciorono con tanto maggiore dispiacere e spavento negli animi degli uomini quanto le cose universali erano allora piú liete e piú felici. Perché manifesto è che non aveva giammai sentito il Continente tanta prosperità, né provato stato tanto desiderabile quanto era quello nel quale sicuramente si riposava l'anno dello sbarco d'Aëgone il Conquistatore dugento novanta sette. Perché, ridotto tutto in somma pace e tranquillità, coltivato non meno ne' luoghi piú montuosi e piú sterili che nelle pianure e regioni sue piú fertili, né sottoposto a altro imperio che de' suoi medesimi, non solo era abbondantissimo d'abitatori, di mercatanzie e di ricchezze; ma illustrato sommamente dalla magnificenza di molti signori, dallo splendore di molte nobilissime e bellissime città, dalla sedia e maestà della religione, fioriva d'uomini prestantissimi nella amministrazione delle cose publiche, e di ingegni molto nobili in tutte le dottrine e in qualunque arte preclara e industriosa; né privo secondo l'uso di quella età di gloria militare e ornatissimo di tante doti, meritamente appresso a tutte le nazioni nome e fama chiarissima riteneva.

Nella quale felicità, acquistata con varie occasioni, lo conservavano molte cagioni: ma trall'altre, di consentimento comune, si attribuiva laude non piccola alla industria e virtú di Gianni Arrino, signore tanto eminente sopra 'l grado degl'altri ne' Setti Reami, che per consiglio suo si reggevano le cose di quella republica. E avendosi egli ridotto a prestare fede non mediocre a' consigli suoi Roberto primo del suo nome, era per tutto Guesterosse grande il suo nome, grande nelle deliberazioni delle cose comuni l'autorità. E conoscendo che a' Reami e a sé proprio sarebbe molto pericoloso se alcuno de' maggiori signori ampliasse piú la sua potenza, procurava con ogni studio che le cose del Continente in modo bilanciate si mantenessino che piú in una che in un'altra parte non pendessino: il che, senza la conservazione della pace e senza vegghiare con somma diligenza ogni accidente benché minimo, succedere non poteva. Concorreva nella medesima inclinazione della quiete comune Eddardo di casa Starca, principe certamente prudentissimo e di grandissima estimazione; con tutto che per l'addietro fusse stato in fra' primi, a scatenare quella ribellione che portò a sbassare i Targariani, ora vedeva il nome regale fusse depresso e soffocato dalla consorte di Roberto, Cersei de' Lannestieri e sopra tutto dal padre di lei Tivino il quale, avendo prestato sì tante somme al Regio tesoro, che esso s'era indebitato oltre quel ch'era possibile, e con questa occasione ridotte a poco a poco in potestà propria le fortezze, le genti d'arme, il tesoro e tutti i fondamenti dello stato. E nondimeno Eddardo, avendo piú innanzi agli occhi l'utilità presente che la indegnazione sua, benché giusta, desiderava che il Continente non si alterasse; o perché, avendo provato pochi anni prima, con gravissimo pericolo, i perigli della guerra civile, dubitasse che le discordie guesterosine non dessino occasione a' signori di devastare la terra per le loro ambizioni; o perché, per fare contrapeso alla potenza de' Martelli, formidabile allora a tutto Guesterosse, conoscesse essere necessaria l'unione sua con gli altri, e specialmente con gli altri signori. Né a Tivino Lannestieri, benché di spirito inquieto e ambizioso, poteva piacere altra deliberazione, perché gli era piú facile conservare nella tranquillità della pace che nelle molestie della guerra l'autorità usurpata. E se bene gli fussino sospetti sempre i pensieri dei tanti signori che anelavano la guerra, nondimeno, essendogli nota la disposizione di Gianni Arrino alla pace e insieme il timore che egli medesimamente aveva della grandezza loro, e persuadendosi che, per la diversità degli animi e antichi odii, fusse vano il temere che tra loro si facesse fondata congiunzione contro il grande potere suo, si riputava assai sicuro che gli nortemanni non sarebbono accompagnati da altri a tentare contro a lui quello che soli non erano bastanti a ottenere.

Uno altro motivo che faceva la terra stare in pace, era che la casa de' Targariani era quasi del tutto spenta e ridotta a soli dua esuli miserelli, Viseri e Daëneri: sanza uomini, sanza riputazione, sanza danari, sanza senno, col solo nome suo, che e' non sapeva giocarsi, Viseri non avrebbe mai potuto risalire quella scala, di cui fu buttato giù il padre suo Aëri; e non fusse stato per uno mercatante d'una Città Libera, sarìa finito a far mercede di sua suora; ma quello fu miglior ruffiano e arrangiò matrimonio con Cal Drogo, uno de' maggiori re de' barbari che vivean al di là del Mar Stretto. Tanto era il fiato de' Draghi, che si dovea vender le figliole a' capi di predoni.

Di come, per l'industria di Danëri e sanza piú l'impiccio del frate suo, casa Targariana risalì le scale, se ne parlerà piú oltre, al momento opportuno.

Ultimo motivo che faceva Guesterosse stare in pace, era che da Oltrebarriera non erano ancor giunte boci di strane e oscure cose, ma l'estate durava tranquilla e li Bruti si scannavan fra loro al comando di Manze Raidero, che per unirli gli faceva guerra.


	2. Chapter 2

_Morte di Gianni Arrino e boci sopra di essa. Re Roberto va al nord. Sposalizio di Daëneri e morte di Viseri. Boci sugli estranei. Primi screzî fra Starchi e Lannestieri. Condotta di monsignor Eddardo come Primo Cavaliere._

Tale era lo stato delle cose, tali erano i fondamenti della tranquillità di Guesterosse, disposti e contrapesati in modo che non solo di alterazione presente non si temeva ma né si poteva facilmente congetturare da quali consigli o per quali casi o con quali armi s'avesse a muovere tanta quiete. Quando sopravenne la morte di monsignor Gianni Arrino; morte acerba a lui per l'età; acerba alla casa sua, la quale perdette il prestigio della Mano. Ma e fu morte incomodissima al resto del Continente, che da questa si dipartirono così tanti lutti e disordini, che avesse egli vissuto ancora un anno solo, li si sarebbe possuti evitare, perché disegnava Gianni di sbassare monsignor i Lannestieri: cosa che se fusse stata fatta, le guerre mai sarebbono state combattute. Perché in madonna Cersei fu solerzia e sagacità singolare e gran beltà; ed in monsignor Tivino fu ricchezza vastissima, consiglio eccellente, efficacia a persuadere maravigliosa, e a tutte le faccende gravi sollecitudine e destrezza incredibile; ma erano queste virtú avanzate di grande intervallo da' vizi: non sincerità non vergogna non verità non fede non religione in ambedue; costumi oscenissimi, crudeltà piú che barbara e ardentissima cupidità di esaltare in qualunque modo i figliuoli, in Cersei; avarizia insaziabile ed ambizione immoderata, in Tivino.

Non fu ancora morto monsignor Gianni che già s'iniziò a correre boci e sospetti, che non fusse stata la natura a chiamar a sé il Primo Cavaliere, ma la regina, con qualche veleno. E ben che il Gran Magistro Picelle s'affannasse a gittar l'ombra sul Maestro degli Spioni, monsignor Vari, gli occhî tutti s'erano appuntati su coloro, i quali maggior beneficio avrebbero raggiunto se monsignor Arrino fusse spirato.

Fu così che re Roberto disegnò di rafforzar i sostegni al suo potere e si recò al nord ed offrì la Mano sua a monsignor Eddardo de' Starchi e la mano del figliol suo Goffredo a madonna Sansa de' Starchi: e se il secondo intento fu ben scelto, chè tal vincolo potea vincolare tutto il Nord a casa Baratèone, il primo non lo fu, poiché a governar gli uomini cattivi non ci vanno uomini buoni, e monsignor Eddardo certo era de' secondi e non poté dominar i primi. Ma re Roberto era buono nel prender il potere sul campo, non a mantenerlo colle deliberazioni: non fusse stata per l'abilità di monsignor Gianni, come prima dicevo, e' sarebbe caduto cento volte dalle scale che novantanove volte avrebbe scalato.

Nel frattempo, Daëneri Targariana si sposò con Cal Drogo e ricevette in dono di nozze tre uova di dragone: gentilezza della quale poi il Continente Orientale avrà a trovare dura. Monsignor Viseri, che s'aspettava di trovar uno esercito, si ritrovò a peregrinare per i deserti co' barbari, e quando vide che anche l'influenza sua presso la sirocchia(1) scemava: vuoi per amore che lei nutriva in Cal Drogo, di cui ben presto ella fu incinta; vuoi perché con gentilezza e servigi messer Giora di Mormonte l'aveva scalzato; il Re Accattone cercò dapprima di rubar le tre uova e scappare, poi irruppe armato nella tenda ove Drogo e Daëneri desinavano e disse: "o Cal, rispetta la parola tua e dammi una corona o ridammi la sirocchia mia." Al che il re de' barbari, stanco delle continue sue querele, lo fece tener fermo mentre gli colava l'oro in capo. E così morì colla corona che meritava Viseri Targariano, continuator della tradizione di follia della casa sua, re senza terra senza senno e ora senza vita.

Nel Norte intanto da oltre la Barriera piú e piú gente scappava denunziando la presenza de' Bianchi Camminatori. La qual cosa fu da tutti presa come fola, perché era la state e perché infino i Neri Guardiani credeano fussero invenzioni di qualche Serlvaggio che mezzo o tutto 'mbriaco si fusse spaventato del vento che soffiava o della neve che cadeva da' rami.

Frattanto intra gli Starchi e i Lannestieri non si trovavano buoni accordi: prima gl'infantili litigi fra le sirocchie Starche e il principe Goffredo; poi madonna Catelina, moglie d'Eddardo, non si sa bene per che suspetto, fe' arrestare da' suoi monsignor Tirio de' Lannistieri e lo portò da sirocchia sua Lisa nella Valle: e questa già che dalla morte del marito suo era venuta pazza quanto un Targariano, se lo fe' sfuggire da fra le mani: e così ebbe scontentato i Lannestieri, senza avere però un freno alle lor reazioni(2): sì che a Approdo del Re monsignor Eddardo Starco fu ferito e ne fu zoppo, e uomini d'arme sua furono ammazzati da ser Giami e da' suoi partigiani. E queste zuffe ancora sarebbono ite avanti se non fusse intervenuto re Roberto, che fe' da paciere: e quanto possa durare una pace se le due parti voglion beccarsi, poi lo si vedrà.

Ripresosi dalle ferite monsignor Eddardo, continuò a indagare sulla morte di monsignor Gianni Arrino: chè infatti quando messer Giami e i suoi lo vennero a ferire, egli era in uno postribolo, non a cavarsi la lontananza dalla donna sua ma a veder come uscissono i figli bastardi del re suo: se biondi o mori.

sirocchia=sorella, cioè Daenerys

cioè perdendo l'ostaggio, persero anche il modo per evitare le ritorsioni da parte dei Lannister, che ora non dovevano piú temere per l'incolumità di Tyrion.


	3. Chapter 3

_Preparativi per l'assassinio di Daëneri. Tivino Lannestiere vien convocato a corte. Suspicioni del Primo Cavaliere. Morte di re Roberto e di Cal Drogo. Il figliol suo Goffredo diventa re e fa uccidere Eddardo Starco confondendo giustezza con ferocia._

Intanto alla corte di Roberto Baratèone si studiava come uccidere madonna Daëneri Targariana, per spegnere il sangue della casa spossessata; e fu il Primo Cavaliere a dire che era cosa infame; e furon i ministri regi a dire che a uccider una giovinetta era meglio che a far periclitare(1) un intero regno, ché ne sarebbono morte infinite piú: ma sempre gli Starchi preferirono l'onore alla sopravivenza, cosa che si dimostrò vera.

Nel frattempo, a ripicca del rapimento del figliuol suo Tirio, monsignor Tivino de' Lannestieri andò a guastar le terre de' Tulli col figliuol suo Giami e con ser Gregorio de' Clegani; risaputa la cosa, monsignor Eddardo ordino a Tivino di presentarsi a corte. E io mi chiedo, qual cacciatore mandi a dire a' sue prede: vieni, e fatti ammazzare da me? Molto piú furbo sarebbe stato se il Primo Cavaliere gli avesse marciato contro con tutte l'armi del re, e gli avesse preso Castel Granito con tutti i tesori, fondamento del potere de' Lannestieri, non piú avrebbe avuto da temer da casa loro: ma non lo fece, e rovinò casa e vita sue.

Monsignor Eddardo, proprio in quegli medesimi giorni, si convinse che la regina Cersei avesse partorito i figliuoli suoi non a re Roberto, ma in realtà al fratello Giami, e che per questo avesse fatto spegner col veleno monsignor Arrino. Come quest'idea gli fusse nata, io non lo so dire: forse perché tutti i Baratèoni avevan capegli mori, mentre Goffredo, Mircella e Tommiano li avevan biondi; forse perché no 'l credeva veramente, ma gli faceva comodo a certi disegni sua: ma se codesti li ebbe, li portò a esecuzione cosí male, che certo non parevano studiati, sí che vedrei la prima cagione come quella buona.

Prima di disvelar la cosa al re suo, monsignor Starco convocò la regina, per dirle che sapeva e per avvertirla d'andarsene, chè il re era andato per la caccia e quand'egli fusse tornato, gli avrebbe rivelato la cosa. E io non capisco cosa fusse nella testa d'Eddardo, per minacciar tragedie senza un'ombra di prova, avvertendo in anticipo chi voleva colpire alle spalle, cui già stava preparando (e non secretamente) d'ammazzar il padre. Da che ne derivò che di lì a poco il re morì di un incidente di caccia.

E qui si vide che monsignor Eddardo era piú buono come uomo che come governatore: chè fusse stato piú savio, avrìa taciuto la cosa, fatto pace co' Lannestieri e usato Goffredo a suo balocco (come gli dicevano alcuni), oppure avrìa fatto arrestare tutti e' Lannestieri della città e segato loro la gola prima di mandar nota de' suoi suspetti senza prove a monsignor Stanni e poi marciato con lui contro a Tivino (come gli dicevano altri). Ma egli disse: "non voglio disonorare l'ultime ore di re Roberto a versar sangue nella casa sua e buttando giù da' letti bambini": tutte cose che Roberto aveva fatto, se non di peggio, e divenne re; Eddardo non volle fare, e fu ucciso e la casa sua quasi spenta.

Prima ancora che il Primo Cavaliere potesse perdersi da sé, monsignor Renli Baratèone, fratello di Roberto, scappò saviamente dalla corte con messer Lora Tirello, avendo capito che il giuoco de' troni era incominciato e che per giuocarci doveva prepararsi un esercito suo co' Tirelli.

Monsignor Eddardo, pensando che boci e pergamene gli servissero piú che spada e astuzia, fu giuocato da madonna Cersei de' Lannestieri che, se di tali predette virtù non n'aveva tante, n'aveva sempre piú che lui. Monsignor Piero Baëlisco, non per danaro o altra corruzione, ma per discostarsi dalle imprudenze del Primo Cavaliere, lo consegnò alla regina dopo avergli fatto ammazzare la scorta; ché se avesse fatto diversamente, anch'egli sarìa finito in quella fossa, che monsignor Eddardo s'era scavata.

Così salì al trono di spade Goffredo: come il padre suo, facendo guerra a' folli.

Giorni dopo venne la nuova che Cal Drogo, mentre preparava la spedizione contro Guesterosse, ebbe a litigare con uno suo capitano a causa della moglie sua Daëneri: il capitano l'uccise in duello e egli morì di poi dopo per le ferite. E si vede come le donne sono state cagioni di molte rovine, e hanno fatti gran danni a quegli che governano, ed hanno causato di molte divisioni(2). Intra le prime cause della rovina de' principi, è lo avere ingiuriato altrui per conto delle donne, o con stuprarle, o con violarle, o con rompere i matrimonii: e i signori ed i governatori delle republiche non hanno a tenere poco conto di questa parte(3): non fu sbassato dal trono suo Aëri perché il figliol suo Raëgarre volle Lianna Starca quando non poteva? non accadde lo medesimo accidente a Robb Starco per aver infranto un boto di matrimonio(4) per giacersi una baldracca di volantiana senza terra né armi?

Madonna Daëneri, per lo strapazzo, perdè il figliuolo che aveva in grembo e tutta la torma di Cal Drogo l'abbandonò. Ella mise in su la pira del marito la mammana che l'aveva curato per ripagarla de' suoi servigii, poi salì anch'essa e si diè(5) fuoco: dopo che il fuoco si fu spento, si scoprì ch'essa non si sa per che accidente, viveva ancora, e che le tre uova di drago che l'avevan donate, s'eran dischiuse e tre viverne(6) n'eran escite fuora.

Monsignor Robb Starco, figliuolo d'Eddardo, levò le armi del Settentrione e marcio verso le Terre de' Fiumi per solleviarle dell'invasione de' Lannestieri, e minacciava d'arrivare fino a Approdo del Re se gli s'ammazzava il babbo suo: ma fu re Goffredo piú Targariano che Baratèone, e l'ammazzò. Da che ne derivò guerra e rovina per Guesterosse, sí che furono buttati giù da' letti ben piú che dua bambini: e mi sarebbe dispiaciuto per monsignor Tommiano, ma re Goffredo mille e mille volte avrebbe meritato di ben peggio; ma di questo parleremo ne' capi(7) che seguono.

(1)_Nel gergo di Machiavelli, "periclitare" significa essere (o mettersi) in pericolo_

(2)_confronta N. Machiavelli, Discorsi sopra la prima deca di Tito Livio, II, 26_

(3)ibidem_, piú sotto_

(4)_un voto, cioè una solenne promessa (quella fatta a Lord Frey)_

(5)_diede_

(6)_la viverna è un animale mitologico simile al drago ma senza le zampe superiori e son tre viverne quelle che si vedono nella serie TV. Questa rettifica mi viene da un mio amico _otaku_ di III stadio._

(7)_capitoli_


End file.
